Commorb v2
The commorb v2 is a quest item used in the Slug Menace quest. It is made by giving Sir Tiffy Cashien a normal commorb. During the quest it was used to contact Savant for help in solving the mystery of the slug infestation. Dossiers Solus Dellagar CLASSIFIED Unknown Unknown Solus Darkheart The Murder-mage 'Mad Solus' Stealthy Pete Solus Dellagar has shown time and time again that he considers others to be mere pawns in his scemes, and will discard them at the first viable opportunity. Despite having been associated with many criminal and undesirable elements known to us, these will not be listed as affiliates, because as a general rule, if you have worked with Solus once you are unlikely to ever do so again. The only loyalty he has ever managed to inspire in others is through threat of force, and he is indeed powerful, but the general hatred of him amongst those he has encountered means that an experienced field operative will find opportunities to turn associates against him. Solus' exact history is still unknown to us, but we suspect he originated in or close to the city of Ardougne. He was first brought to our attention as a possible threat in the infamous zombie attack of Varrock masterminded by the Mahjarrat Lucien, but did not serve a particularly key role. Reports of his whereabouts after that are somewhat sketchy, but he seems to have trained a quite formidable magical aptitude in the decades immediately following. Although he has kept a low profile from conventional authorities, he has made quite a name for himself amongst various underworld circles, especially amongst Zamorakians, where his particularly brutal method have been cause from some concern. He earned the nickname 'Murder-mage' and 'Mad Solus' in the incident at Edgeville where he was eventually apprehended by one of our field teams, but not before the wilful slaughter of over 800 civilians, as well as an equal number of White and Black Knights - we are still unsure as to why Lord Daquarius allowed his men to be involved in this affair , because it was distinctly against his usual methods, and this is the only report on file of him making an action under someone else's direct command. Solus' reputation as an evil, bloodthirsty, greedy and dangerous individual is well deserved, and field operatives should avoid direct confrontation at all costs. Standard observation rules apply, and if you find yourself in a position where confrontation seems likely, then guidelines suggest you immediately contact your handler who will provide you ample backup - your chances of surviving a one on one assault are slim to none. End of Report. Lord Daquarius CLASSIFIED 34 Falador Lord of the Kinshra Daquarius Rennard Leader of the Kinshra, commonly known as the Black Knights. Has occasional ties to various other Zamorakian agencies. Has been linked with the Witch Lensig most recently. Has a number of jail guard in his employ deep in the Taverley dungeon, where enemies of the Kinshra are often imprisoned. The charismatic Lord Daquarius was the youngest Black Knight to ever take lead of the Kinshra, being unanimously voted into leadership after the exile of Lord Sulla. As leader of the Kinshra, he has been a high priority threat to the White Knights, and his activities with the Black Knights have been a constant thorn in both the side of the White Knights and of the Temple Knights. However, while the White Knights still actively seek his capture and execution for crimes against the state, the Temple Knights have taken a more reactive position of observation. Those of us who survived the Edgeville incident and recall what the Black Knights activities under Lord Shadwell were like, can see that Lord Daquarius is better to keep around than risk another fanatical extremist taking his place. For all of his misguided belief in Zamorak, Daquarius is an undeniably noble man; we have numerous reports of him risking personal injury so that he may save a fellow Kinshra from harm or death. His belief in his men as more than simply subjects to be used in war agsint the White Knights makes him a predictable and easily manipulated enemy that is worth keeping in place, and also accounts for the high regard in which he is held by the rest of the Kinshra. End of Report. Trivia * After the quest you can select the 'Playback' option to look over your past missions from Wanted! and Slug Menace. * After the quest, the player may use the scan option to produce the pinging sound. * After the quest, when trying to contact Savant, she asks what she can do for you. The player responds, "Nothing thanks Savant. I was just checking if this thing still worked!" Savant replies, "You really shouldn't waste my time like this, 'players name'..."